<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is that my scarf? by hilli98215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276287">Is that my scarf?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215'>hilli98215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Mungojerrie has a crush on Munk, Tugger plays matchmaker, winter au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Munkustrap is looking for a special scarf but forgets about it when he needs to go out. Tugger knows where the scarf is and makes a call inviting said someone to the party later that day. That someone not only gives Munk his scar back but receives something in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is that my scarf?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise! 2 in 1 day! I know right, I'm surprised too. In other news, this is the first time I'm really writing Munkojerrie as a pairing rather than a crush. It was so much fun writing these two and I think it shows.<br/>I also use 2 writing prompts instead of 1. You can say the first prompt is the inciting incident while the other one is where it gets interesting. I wasn't really inspired by anything.<br/>Prompt 1: Is that my scarf?<br/>Prompt 2: I swear I didn’t plan this, but… we’re under the mistletoe right now.<br/>The second one was going to be used for a different pairing, but I felt like it fit with these two dorks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Munkustrap swore he was going to go insane. He was about to go out, but he couldn’t find his scarf. It was like it disappeared out of thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked in the coat closet. He looked in the kitchen. He even looked in his bedroom. The man couldn't find that piece of fabric anywhere in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated groan and, unfortunately for him, Tugger took that chance to come into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I’m loving your irritation, why are you groaning like an oversized cat?” Tugger questioned with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munk sighed, “I need to get some things for today’s meetup and I can’t find my scarf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugger thought for a moment, “You mean that ugly orange one mom made you ages ago?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munk narrowed his eyes, “Yes?” He knew something was up. His lovely brother knew something. “You know where it is, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you're talking about?” Tugger knew exactly where it was, or rather who had it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother looked at his phone. “It doesn't matter. I’m late as it is” He took a plain black scarf from the closet. “I’ll see you later Tugger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right when Munkustrap shut the door, Tugger took out his phone and dialed a particular number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rang three times before he heard someone pick up, “Yo Tugger what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerrie no one says that anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh you do you. What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugger tried not to sigh at his friend’s crazy antics, “Do you still have that orange scarf you stole the last time you were here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am offended you think I stole it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerrie!” He was getting frustrated at this point, “That scarf you took was the one my mom made for my brother when we were kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause before he heard a quiet, “Oh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tugger I swear I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” then Tugger got an idea, “You’re coming to the party later right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugger then told Mungojerrie his plan, “This is what I need you to do…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, the party was in full swing but Munkustrap wasn’t in the mood. His mind was still on that scarf of his. It was important to him. It was the one thing his mother made for him instead of buying it from some store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall, letting his mind wonder until he saw a cup in front of him. Munk looked up and noticed Mungojerrie in front of him wearing a sheepish grin. He opened his mouth to say something but noticed what was around Jerrie’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that my scarf?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie’s eyes stared at the floor. “I took it the last time I was over. I thought it was just some random scarf. But then Tugger told me how your mum made it for you and everything. For all it’s worth, I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie was scared to look into Munkusttap’s eyes. Tugger knew how much of a crush Jerrie had on Munk. He felt as though taking this scarf was the last straw. Munk would never like him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munkustrap on the other hand noticed how sorry Jerrie looked. For some reason that didn't sit well with him. “Jerrie look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie forced himself to look at Munk’s face. He found it odd he didn’t see anger. Instead, he found understanding and guilt. Why was Munkustrap guilty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad. I’m just confused. Why did you take my scarf in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the question, wasn’t it? Jerrie didn’t have an answer for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munkustrap figured that was the answer as he knew Jerrie did a lot of things without thinking. This just happened to be one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence between the two as neither of them knew how to talk to each other or knew how to proceed. It was odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached out at the same time and Jerrie's hand completely missed Munkustrap’s. The drink fell to the floor and got over both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I.. I..” Jerrie was panicking. This wasn’t supposed to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Munkustrap quickly took care of the situation. “It’s no problem. Let’s get cleaned up shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led Jerrie to the kitchen and got some towels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry. Why did this become a disaster?” Jerrie put his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munkustrap glanced over toward Jerrie. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His question was ignored as Jerrie continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing went to plan. It should have been easy. It should have been.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jerrie you’re not making sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Mungojerrie acknowledged Munk, “That’s because I’ve had the biggest crush on you for years and I took that scarf because I knew I had to give it back to you at some point and I would have to talk to you and, and…” His hands went to his mouth. He stood frozen. A new fear took over his mind and body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new silence took over the kitchen as Munkustrap cleaned the two of them up. It was the silence that scared Jerrie to no end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead of dismissing Jerrie after helping him clean up, Munk took his hand and led him to an arch in a secluded part of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie didn’t understand. Why wasn’t he told to go away? Why was he still here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Munkustrap, still holding Mungojerrie’s hand, looked up at the ceiling. “I swear I didn’t plan this, but… we’re under the mistletoe right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie also looked up and saw the mistletoe, “Yes and?” He knew what it meant. But what did it mean? Was he being messed with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what happens under the mistletoe?” Munk's voice was that of a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” What was Munk getting at?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie didn’t know how to process that information. A kiss from Munkustrap. That was his biggest dream. A wish he knew was just that. He simply nodded instead. He couldn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Jerrie knew he felt Munkustrap’s lips on his. He fell easily into the kiss. He didn’t want this moment to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munkustra, on the other hand, wanted this just as Jerrie did. All it took was an old scarf from his mother to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, Jerrie asked, “Do we need to go back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Munk gave a sly grin, “Only if you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrie thought for a moment, “No. I don’t think I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~Meanwhile at the party~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Tugger, your brother and Jerrie have been gone for a long time.” Plato pointed out to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugger just shrugged, “I’m sure they’re fine. They just needed a push in the right direction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so Tugger,” replied Plato, “If you say so.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I feel kinda bad this is so dialogue heavy and I change POVs a lot in this. But it fits so well that I'm not going to change it. I do like how Tugger plays matchmaker and encourages Jerrie to give back the scarf. <br/>I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this one. Personally, it feels all over the place. But, I'll take it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>